Au rapport, caporal
by Fisitron
Summary: Que ce passe t'il lorsque Steve Rogers, Captain America s'associe à Eugène "Flash" Thompson, connu comme Agent Venom, et qu'en prime on a quatre super-méchants miteux qui décident de se faire connaître? La réponse est la!
1. Le briefing

**Une histoire en quatre chapitres que je dédie à Altamiya, parce que démarrer un ship en deux cases, fallait le faire... **  
**Steve Rogers Captain America/Eugène "Flash" Thompson Agent Venom - Friendship + légère bromance**  
**Continuité Marvel Comics, Univers 616 **

* * *

C'était un beau jour de printemps. Un jour comme tous les autres à New York. Les gens grouillaient sur les trottoirs, les venduers de tacos dans leurs camionnettes faisaient recette, le soleil baignait la ville qui ne dort jamais de ses rayons matinaux.

Plusieurs centaines de mètres au dessus de New-York.  
Héliporteur du S.H.I.E.L.D, salle de conférence Delta Major, 10:46

Le Colonel Fury machonnait négligemment son cigare, tout en feuilletant un épais dossier, poussant de temps à autres un juron entre ses dents en lisant des lignes au contenu assez absurde. Il leva son bras et inspecta sa montre. Le meeting était à 10:45, il était déjà 10:50.  
Il continua de feuilleter pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, en pestant derrière son cigare.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saisir son téléphone, la porte d'entrée de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant place au Capitaine Steve Rogers, également connu en tant que Captain America.

Steve s'approcha de Fury, et tendit la main. D'un regard franc et d'un parler sincère, il annonça:  
\- Nicholas.  
\- Bon sang! Steve! Combien de fois je t'ai déjà dit! C'est Nick! NICK!  
\- Très bien colonel.  
\- Je... Explique moi pourquoi tu te pointes à onze heures pétantes alors que j'ai donné rendez-vous à 10:45?!  
\- Parce que, colonel Fury, vous êtes d'un caractère exécrable durant les quinze premières minutes d'un briefing. En prenant donc un quart d'heure, je suis certain de vous parler dans de meilleures conditions.  
\- Ouais... C'est ça... De toute façon, tu va devoir attendre.  
\- Je vous demande pardon colonel?  
\- J'ai la quatre super-vilains qui ce sont associés. Et j'ai besoin de deux types carrés et réglos pour gérer... le... "problème".  
\- Bien, je peux m'en occuper seul, montrez moi ça.  
\- Pas question. grommela Fury. Il va falloir attendre que cendrillon veuille bien rentrer du bal...

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux hommes. On aurait entendu une mouche se curer les pattes. Fury était à présent de mauvais poil, et Steve se demandait bien quel genre de menace pouvait requérir une telle attention.  
Mais la réponse aux questions pris forme d'une seconde personne qui entra dans la salle. Il s'agissait d'Eugène "Flash" Thompson, également connu comme l'Agent Venom. Steve plissa les yeux et détailla Flash du regard. Tenue règlementaire, il portait déjà la créature à priori, ce qui empêchait Steve de contempler nettement les hanches de son porteur. Il se mit à divaguer quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir, Nick était entrain de lui parler.

\- Steve, STEVE! Tu es avec nous soldat?  
\- Oh! Pardon colonel. Très bien, commencez je vous prie.  
\- Bien! Maintenant que le duo de choc est rassemblé on passe au briefing en lui même. Captain, voici le caporal Thompson, Il~  
\- Oui. oui. Je connait le caporal. J'ai déjà eu affaire avec lui durant les évènements de Spider-Island et également à Las Vegas.  
\- Parfait, ça évitera les formalités d'usage! Répondit Flash, sur un ton joyeux en espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

Ce qui, au regard du capitaine et du colonel, n'avait pas marché. Fury continua:

\- Ecoutez moi bien les ballerines. Aujourd'hui j'ai un pépin sur les bras. J'ai quatres supers vilains qui ce sont associés et on est plutôt ennuyé. Ils pourraient faire des ravages si ils sont organisés.  
\- Je pensait que Fatalis, Kang, Annihilus et Ultron étaient tranquilles? Demanda Steve  
\- Tu te trompes. Il s'agit de William Allen, alias...  
\- Carrion III! coupa Flash.  
\- ... accompagné de Buck Mitty...  
\- Humbug! renchérit Flash  
\- ... Charlotte Witter... allez-y Flash...  
\- Oh alors ça c'est... c'est... Oh je sais! C'est Spider Woman!  
\- Mais... s'étonna Steve. Jessica Drew a abandonné son statut? Depuis quand Spider-Woman n'est plus une Avenger?  
\- Non, mais en fait, repris Flash, c'est la quatrième Spider-Woman. C'est vachement long et compliqué mais disons que c'est la dernière en date et qu'elle est un peu fêlée du bocal si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
\- Et moi j'ai pas fini non plus. Intervint Fury. Il reste le docteur Jonathan Ohnn...  
\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA La tache! Serieusement? Fury! La Tache! s'esclaffa Flash, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Euh.. oui. Bien, mais... excusez moi colonel, mais qui sont ces gens? Et comment le caporal les connait alors qu'il a commencé que récemment? s'enquit Steve  
\- Eugène "Flash" Thompson est le président du fan club de Spider-Man. Il a vu tout ses combats et par conséquent connait ces vilains presque mieux que l'araignée lui-même.  
\- Oh. Je vois. Très bien.  
\- Bien, alors a vous de jouer les filles. Termina Fury, avant de disparaître dans un halo lumineux.

Steve s'immobilisa. Fury. Toujours le même, lorsque vous croyez parler à l'homme en personne, vous ne parlez qu'a un hologramme ou un leurre vivant. Toujours le même. Il se retourna et contempla son compagnon. Le symbiote s'était retiré du visage et Flash arborait un immense sourire satisfait. Lui, le "p'tit bleu" il en savait plus que Captain America, la légende vivante, le premier Avenger! Il étudia vaguement le dossier tandis que Flash semblait figé, comme si il le contemplait.

\- Hé bien caporal. Repos. On n'est plus à l'armée ici.  
\- Oh! Merci St... Euh Captain!  
\- Appelle moi Steve.  
\- Alors, par quoi on commence?  
\- Que suggère tu?  
\- Mon idée c'est de descendre au niveau des quais, y'a un vieil entrepôt ou le Docteur Octopus stockait toutes ses inventions, je sais qu'il était encore employé par Cardiac récemment, et il a également appartenu a Rocket Racer et~  
\- Holà, holà, doucement caporal, doucement. Un entrepôt. Où?  
\- Il me semble que c'est au sud de Sea Gate, en prenant par Mermaid Avenue jusqu'a Nautilus Avenue!

Steve écarquilla les yeux. Ce gaillard semblait connaître la ville sur le bout des doigts. Il répugnait à s'associer avec quelqu'un qui portait une menace biologique vivante en guise de support, mais ses connaissances pourraient s'avérer des plus précieuses... Flash emboîta le pas a Captain...


	2. le saut

Le rugissement des pales de l'hélicoptère rendait les ordres de Steve presque inaudibles. Ils s'apprêtaient tous deux à sauter. Steve s'immobilisa et constata que Flash ne portait pas de parachute. Il se pencha légèrement. Peut être était-il caché sous le symbiote? Avec ce genre de..._chose_, on ne savait jamais ou commençait le parasite et ou commençait l'homme. Même si il en avait une petite idée...

\- Caporal! Vous comptez faire quoi là?  
\- Ben... Je vous suis Captain!  
\- Hé vous comptez sauter sans parachute peut-être?  
\- Je comptait sauter, crier **"Flamme, en avant!**" et puis m'envoler et...

Steve fronça les sourcils et secoua légèrement sa tête. Il escomptait être assisté d'un soldat, pas d'un jeune qui roulait des mécaniques et se croyait malin parce qu'il comptait impressionner Captain America. Il vérifia distraitement que son parachute à lui était bien en place, fit un signe au caporal et fonça sur la rampe avant de sauter.

Le vent sifflait malgré sa protection auditive, au loin, sous son regard s'étalait New-York sous la chaleur du début d'après midi. Il avait entendu les pas du caporal claquer derrière lui, mais il s'interrogeait toujours sur sa façon d'atterrir. Si jamais Flash détruisait un immeuble, il en prendrait pour son grade.  
Le sol se rapprochait à vive allure à présent, et Steve déclencha le parachute.

Rien.

"Bon, ne panique pas, ça t'es déjà arrivé, Steve. Ouvre le parachute de secours, ça va aller."

Il porta la main à la manette de secours.

Toujours rien.

La panique commença à l'envahir. Il était en chute libre, et Thompson venait de le dépasser comme un éclair ténébreux fendant le ciel. Steve tenta de faire un signe ou un geste, mais avec sa vitesse maximale, bouger un bras lui était quasi impossible. Il tira de toutes ses forces sur la poignée, mais rien ne venait. Il appuya sur la balise de sa ceinture en espérant que Thompson réagirait. Mais il ne voyait ce dernier nulle part.

Il entendit alors un cri victorieux "**WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!**" et une ombre passa au dessus de lui. Le sol était très proche maintenant. Trop proche. L'ombre passa à présent devant lui, il vit le caporal dans sa tenue d'Agent Venom, mais il avait à présent une gigantesque paire d'ailes, semblables à celle d'une effroyable et gigantesque chauve-souris de cauchemar. Il volait en tous sens et prenait un malin plaisir à raser Steve en l'effleurant du bout des ailes.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Flash se positionna sous lui et déploya les ailes encore plus grandes à pleine envergure et ouvrit ses bras, pour l'y accueillir à la même vitesse. à sa plus grande surprise, Steve entra en douceur au contact de Flash tandis que le battement des ailes s'amplifiait, ralentissant considérablement la chute. Il aurait juré que ce n'était que du cuir, mais ce cuir la était bel et bien vivant. Deux tentacules vinrent se placer autour de ses biceps et l'attrapèrent fermement. Comme une paire de serres. Le contact était étrangement agréable et chaud. Il se détendit instinctivement.

Le temps semblait avoir ralenti, il était suspendu à un homme couvert d'un parasite métamorphe extraterrestre en plein milieu du ciel, en plein jour. C'était raté pour le coté "furtif" de la mission.

Dans un dernier grand claquement d'ailes, le paysage se redressa et Steve sentit les tentacules se retirer au moment ou il toucha le sol et fut déposé le plus normalement du monde. Flash se posa d'un balancement élégant tout en absorbant ses ailes.  
Steve en resta stupéfait, le caporal semblait faire ça comme si il l'avait toujours fait.

\- dites moi caporal, c'est votre première plongée?  
\- J'en ai faites quelques unes en Irak mais jamais avec le symbiote.  
\- Attendez, vous êtes entrain d'avouer que vous avez sauté sans parachute, en espérant que cette... chose vous sauverait la mise?!  
\- C'est à peu près ça, oui. Mais j'ai vu le symbiote en action lors d'un combat, et puisque les toiles sont organiques, je ne voulait pas épuiser la créature en sécrétion pour faire un rattrapé façon araignée!

Steve se passa la main sur le visage. Il défit son parachute et s'immobilisa. Ce n'était pas un parachute, mais la sacoche d'un agent du shield! Le parachute était posé à coté, et trop absorbé à remettre Flash à sa place, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il avait pris! Ce qu'il croyait être les poignées n'étaient que des sangles latérales. Devant lui, le caporal venait de s'apercevoir de la méprise de Captain et se mit à rire aux éclats.

\- **Hahahahaha**! Vous avez failli finir en galette!  
\- Ce n'était qu'un faute d'inattention de ma part. ça n'arrivera plus.  
\- Mais bien sûr! si j'avais pas été la, vous auriez pu changer d'appellation!  
\- Je vous demande pardon caporal?  
\- Fini Captain America! Place à Captain Pizza! **Hahahahahahahaha**

Steve ferma les yeux en jurant pour lui même. Non seulement Flash était un fan de SPider-Man, mais en plus il faisait aussi des blagues. Et pires que celles de Parker. Il n'était pas prêt de se remettre en équipe avec Flash. Il allait interrompre le fou rire du caporal lorsqu'un gigantesque essaim de hannetons apparût en rugissant, d'un geste instinctif, l'Agent Venom se mit à reculer, et bascula dans un trou circulaire et noir comme un fou qui n'était pas la trente secondes auparavant. Il se retourna, et se retrouva englué dans une épaisse toile d'un liquide visqueux et nauséabond, visiblement doublé d'un anésthesiant, car il perdit connaissance...


	3. la caverne

Lorsque Flash reprit conscience, il était allongé sur un sol rocheux et glacial. Une très légère lueur ambiante semblait se dégager des formations cristallines avoisinantes. Il resta silencieux pour ne pas éveiller l'attention d'un potentiel gardien. Après une inspection complète, il n'aperçu rien d'inquiétant. Il se leva. Il portait encore le symbiote, tout n'était pas perdu. Mais il se sentait coupable d'avoir distrait Captain America et cherchait déjà une formulation d'excuses alors qu'il longeait la cavité.

Après un couloir étroit et très humide, il arriva dans une sorte de dôme, au milieu du quel pendait un énorme cocon gluant, et dont un visage émergeait. Il s'agissait de Steve Rogers. Instinctivement, un tentacule se forma et se glissa sous la toile au niveau de son menton, pour aller caresser l'artère du cou.

"Bien. Il respire, c'est déjà ça. Dommage que j'ai pas emmené la Lumière d'Earendil au cas ou une grosse araignée rappliquerait..."

Il se mit à rire tout seul à sa blague idiote. Est ce que Steve l'aurait au moins comprise? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de songer plus avant a la question, car un grattement se fit entendre. Un crissement comme des pas dans du petit gravier, et ce, dans toute la pièce. Il observa alors du mouvement tout autour de lui, comme si quelque chose... coulait des parois. En se rapprochant, il constata que c'était du sable.  
Il fut pris de panique, si du sable coulait des murs, ça signifiait qu'on tentait de les enterrer vivants! Tous ses sens en alerte, il scruta le sable et constata que les grains venaient tous s'agglutiner en un seul endroit. Il murmura: "Flint Marko... Fury n'avait rien dit à ton sujet..."

Le symbiote dégaina les armes, prêt à faire feu et à réagir au moindre assaut. Quant subitement, l'homme sable apparut dans une colossale stature avant de changer ses poings en tête de marteaux. Flash déploya un bouclier de toile rudimentaire et se roula en boule dessous, en attendant le choc. Choc qui n'arriva jamais car lorsqu'il risqua un œil au dehors, il n'y avait plus d'homme sable.  
Aurait il rêvé? Il aurait juré que c'était réel pourtant. Perturbé par cet événement, il détacha le cocon, et à l'aide d'une lame de vibranium, il déchira le cocon. Captain America tomba, inerte, face contre la roche. Le militaire n'oubliait pas son service, "on abandonne pas un homme a terre!"

Il chargea Steve sur son dos et entrepris d'explorer la caverne. Après avoir minutieusement fait le tour, il venait de voir une entrée cachée par illusion d'optique. Apres une vérification rapide, il s'avança. Le couloir était droit et s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Chargé de son camarade, il entama une marche qui lui parut interminable...  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il bute dans quelque chose. Un petit 'clink' se fit entendre, il leva le pied. Un autre 'clink'. Il sollicita le symbiote pour une vision nyctalope et s'immobilisa de stupeur.  
Le sol de la caverne était jonché de bouteilles de verre. Des bouteilles d'alcool. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'il se revit au volant du camion. Il avait arrêté pourtant! Il avait été aux alcooliques anonymes, il avait été promu Caporal, tout ça se matérialisa comme des petits bouts de papier. Bouts de papier qui coulaient dans une gigantesque bouteille de Whiskey. Il tomba sur ses genoux, au bord du sanglot. Sauf que lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, les bouteilles avaient disparues.  
Soit il était cinglé, soit quelqu'un lui jouait une blague vraiment pas marrante. Peu de personnes savaient pour son alcoolisme, ce qui rendait la liste encore plus petite, et encore plus cruelle.  
Il sentit du mouvement derrière lui, il détacha Captain de son dos, il reprenait conscience. Steve ouvrit les yeux et demanda:

\- Ou sommes nous Caporal?  
\- Aucune idée, je vous ai trouvé dans ce cocon gluant, mais je voulais pas aller plus loin en vous laissant seul. Enfin dedans. Vous me comprenez  
\- Je... Merci  
\- Maintenant que vous êtes debout on pourrait~  
\- BUCKY!

Captain America fit un bond en avant, Flash se retourna, vif comme l'éclair, mais ne vit rien. Steve, lui, semblait voir quelque chose. Quelqu'un même

\- BUCKY! Non! Il y a une bombe sur cet engin!  
\- Captain! Captain! Il n'y a personne! hurla Flash.

Le patriote hurla de douleur et de désespoir, si fort que toute la caverne en résonna, et le son mit le symbiote mal à l'aise. Il se retourna vers l'Agent Venom, les yeux exorbités

\- ZEMO! TU VA ME LE PAYER!  
\- Oh la, on se calme, on se calme y'a pas de Z~

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car le bouclier venait de lui arriver en plein visage. Ne s'attendant pas au coup, il vacilla, le symbiote alourdit légèrement la masse vers l'avant, le maintenant debout. Ce qui avait été Captain America n'était maintenant plus qu'un visage de fureur et de rage, prêt à en découdre, et jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Le Caporal Thompson n'était pas prêt a ce combat, il n'était pas prêt pour se battre contre le premier Vengeur, la sentinelle de la liberté. Il refusait de croire ce qui arrivait. UN autre coup de bouclier, suivi d'un coup de pied latéral vinrent lui rapeller que Captain était bien réel. Il rengaina ses armes et tenta d'arrêter le super soldat

\- On se calme Captain! ON SE CALME!  
\- Zémo! Arrête de te cacher sous cette mascarade ridicule! Tui n'échappera pas a ton sort!  
\- Quel sort?  
\- Je vais te tuer!  
\- Non, je ne crois pas, soyez raisonnable Captain, ne me forcez pas à faire ça...  
\- Je doit venger Bucky! Je te poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin du monde!  
\- Arrête!

Rogers lança alors son bouclier, que Flash évita, mais il regretta immédiatement son geste, car le bouclier se mit à rebondir contre les parois, un son métallique et fracassant se répercuta dans tous le tunnel. Le symbiote s'agita et commença à se détacher de /Captain, s'immobilisa à la vue du visage du caporal

\- Vous... Vous n'etes pas Bucky...  
\- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis le début!  
\- Je ... je suis désolé Caporal, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est juste que...  
\- N'en dites pas plus, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser...

Un son se fit alors entendre, un son métallique. Son qui s'amplifia a pleine puissance. Le symbiote déjà perturbé, se mit à s'agiter en tous sens, et se détacha d'Eugène. Il tomba a terre sans ses jambes. Le parasite s'avançait au hasard, butant contre les parois et le plafond, étendant ses tentacules comme il le /Une lueur apparût juste près d'eux, et un claquement de machoire se fit entendre. Captain America leva le bouclier et fut stupéfait: "Mais que fait Annihilus dans cet endroit?!"

Une silhouette apparût derrière Annihilus, masque de fer, cape verte. Le Docteur Fatalis. Dans un raclement, la sentinelle de la liberté se retourna pour faire face à Kang et Ultron. Flash était au sol, sérieusement diminué. Il se demanda si il avait la berlue ou si il était devenu fou. Un tir d'Ultron vint interrompre son début de reflexion, et il bondit de côté. Il fit une roulade et lança le bouclier en direction d'Annihilus et de Fatalis... qui avaient disparus

Il entendit la voix d'insectoide derrière lui, ils étaient tous les quatres regroupés. Kang se saisit de Flash, qui ne put resister, et dégaina une bombe de petite taille. Il la fixa sur le Caporal et lança "bon courage, soldat" et disparut avec les trois autres dans un rayon lumineux.

Au moment ou il allait s'approcher de son partenaire, Steve fut projeté au sol par le souffle de la bombe...


	4. échos

Steve Rogers se redressa péniblement en brossant sa tenue de combat tactique. La tête bourdonnait, et il n'avait que l'amalgame de l'accident avec Bucky dans l'esprit lorsqu'il essayait de penser au Caporal Thompson. D'un mouvement brusque, il releva la tête et épia les ombres mouvantes dans la faible lumière environnante. Pas de gémissements, pas de bruits incongrus, et plus de Kang ou d'Annihilus.  
Rogers plissa les yeux mais ne vit rien. Son camarade militaire semblait s'être évaporé comme par magie lors de l'explosion de la bombre, très probablement factice elle aussi vu l'absence de débris et de roche. Aucun corps de jonchait le sol, mais aux dernières nouvelles, Thompson avait été séparé de la créature, il fallait donc retrouver le soldat et le parasite. Il se releva et se mit a marcher en direction du courant d'air qui semblait provenir du bout de l'espèce de tunnel ou il se trouvait.

Mécaniquement il porta la main à sa ceinture pour tenter de faire fonctionner sa balise, mais la aussi, absence totale de ceinture. Quand lui avait-on enlevée? Cette histoire en était à dormir debout. Ce que Rogers était persuadé de vivre en ce moment même. Il allait très certainement se réveiller a la tour des Vengeurs et reprendre ses habitudes comme si de rien n'était, comme toujours après un rêve éprouvant. Avaler des oeufs crus, une séance de boxe avec Tony Stark et concours de tir avec Natasha, qui, si sa mémoire était bonne, le menait toujours d'un score de 8 800 en la faveur de l'espionne à 4 100 pour "_La Sentinelle de la Liberté_" comme elle s'amusait a le taquiner.

Il laissa une main courir le long de la paroi rocheuse au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait prudemment. Il ne tenait pas a se ramasser à la première occasion.

Puis il s'immobilisa lorsque quelque chose lui frôla la cheville. Et dans un effort suprême de concentration pour discerner ce qui se situait à présent devant lui, a la hauteur de ses genoux.  
Une langue humide l'accueuillît lorsqu'il s'agenouilla. Accompagnée de jappements. Steve écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il tâtait le pelage de l'animal. "_Li-Liberty Bonds? C'est... toi?! Comment est-ce que..._" Le chien dansa de joie sous les caresses de son maître.  
Steve était à present dans un summum de confusion, comment son chien pouvait il être vivant? ça ne pouvait être qu'une méprise. Pourtant elle portait son petit chapeau et ses oreilles si atypiques il les reconnaissait en palpant. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Le canidé tourna sur lui même en aboyant joyeusement. Steve se pencha pour l'observer de plus près, lorsqu'elle ouvrit soudain un gueule démesurée et engloutit Captain America.

La dernière vision de Steve Rogers fut un éclair blanc dans un noir total. Puis, une voix sinistre se fit entendre.

\- Froid.  
\- J-Je... ou...?  
\- Faim.  
\- Ou suis-je?  
\- Trouver faim.  
\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites!  
\- Si froid. Si froid. Chasser.  
\- Bon sang! Exprimez vous clairement!  
\- Froid faim, mort.

Steve sentit alors une étreinte glacée et ses yeux s'ouvrirent instinctivement. Il était dans un endroit désert, le sol était violet, et un arbre aux feuilles bleues était devant lui. Il s'approcha de l'arbre et toucha une feuille. Feuille sur laquelle il manqua de peu d'y laisser son doigt, elle était plus aiguisée qu'une lame de vibranium. Toutes les feuilles de l'arbre étaient tranchantes. Du bruit provenant de derrière le força a se retourner.

Pour tomber nez a nez avec des créatures étranges parlant une langue incompréhensible, alors que Steve cherchait son bouclier, les créatures passèrent au travers de lui et frappèrent l'arbre avec des espèces de stylos monumentaux. Une chose noire et visqueuse tomba de l'arbre et fut mise dans une boite aussitôt ramassée.

Il fit alors le lien, le symbiote venait de s'emparer de lui, et il assistait à ses souvenirs. La créature avait pris l'apparence du chien pour diminuer la vigilance de Rogers, et ça avait marché.

Spider-Man apparût, puis un certain Eddie, et bon nombre de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Avant de faire face à Eugène "Flash Thompson". Il portait le symbiote, et une voix murmurait "_Trouver faim. Trouver faim. Trop froid._"  
Le symbiote recherchait son hôte visiblement. Steve se demanda pourquoi le symbiote ne s'attachait pas à lui. Flash était humain, et le parasite en avait après spider-man à cause de ses pouvoirs, les effets du serum de super soldat auraient du faire de lui un "meilleur hôte", non?

Il sentit alors tout son corps passer dans un état second. Ses muscles étaient douloureux, ses sens étaient amplifiés, et il commencait aussi à avoir faim. Il fallait trouver Thompson au plus vite avant que la créature ne décide de faire de Rogers son hôte du moment!

Tout était différent, tout lui semblait lent, mais plus facile. Il se sentait fort, soulever un camion aurait été un exercice interessant dans l'immédiat. Peu à peu la luminosité amiante changeait, il arrivait à voir le sol dans les moindres détails. Aucune aspérité n'échappait à son regard. Il se sentait de ieux en mieux. Il se sentait... bien, même...

Alors que ses muscles s'apaisaient, il revoyait les moments de complicité passés avec Bucky, il revoyait ses parents, tout allait bien se passer, il en était convaincu. Que pouvait il lui arriver de toute façon? N'était-ce pas lui le célèbre Steve Rogers? LE Captain América! Celui qui avait bu la seule formule du super-soldat originelle. Quel besoin des Vengeurs lorsqu'on est un super soldat? Après tout, qu'avaient t'ils fait pour lui si ce n'est le tirer vers le bas? Annihilus pouvait bien se montrer, il arriverait a le vaincre sans bouclier. Ce serait facile. Et Fatalis, trop longtemps une menace qui est parvenue à s'échapper par des pirouettes diplomatiques, il suffirait de quelques secondes en Latverie...  
Galactus ne devait pas être si puissant quelque part, peut-être qu'il pourrait le repousser une bonne fois pour toute lui aussi. L'idée était extrêmement séduisante. Lui, Steve Rogers, n'avait besoin de personne pour le tirer vers le bas. C'était le super soldat des origines. Le premier Vengeur. Il n'avait besoin de personne.

Encore moins de cet estropié blond qui s'agitait de façon pathétique au sol juste devant lui. Rogers voyait bien la bouche de ce dernier s'ouvrir, mais il n'entendait rien. Ce Caporal infirme n'était qu'un poids pour l'armée. L'éliminer ici et comme ça rendrait service au pays. Ce serait si facile...

Steve pris son bouclier et le symbiote vint s'enrouler sur le pourtour en forme de petites pointes qui se rigidifièrent et il se mit à tourner a toute vitesse le long du bouclier. La tête de Thompson était une cible parfaite, après avoir ouvert son crâne comme une boite de conserve, Steve Rogers pourrait enfin se repaître et satisfaire la faim qui lui rongeait les entrailles.

Il abaissa son bouclier-tronçonneuse avec une seule pensée.

**Tuer l'humain.**


End file.
